La première fois
by Hisokaren
Summary: AU Comment Duo se retrouve l'époux d'un roi qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout... FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

LA PREMIERE FOIS

Auteuse : Triple K : La première fois

Base : Gundam

Genre : AU, Yaoï, Lime, OOC aussi je crois... J'avais d'abord pensé à un one-shot mais quand j'ai vu la taille je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine FIC FINIE

Couple : Si je vous le dis ça ne sera pas amusant

Disclaimer : TT... Je crois que ça dis tout... (sauf la petite voix du début et de la fin elle est à moi !)

Note : Alors là, c'est une fic que j'ai écrit sur la base d'une nouvelle que j'avais déjà écrite, quand j'avais...bref, j'étais jeune quoi

Je l'ai relue et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mise à penser aux G-Boys et à les imaginer à la place de mes propres persos Résultat des courses : Un méga fou rire Bah...Je sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais au moins j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire Le premier chapitre est court tout comme le dernier, mais bon...

LA PREMIERE FOIS 1 : Qui est le Roi ?

Je suis certain que ce titre vous paraît très suggestif. Et je dois avouer que dans l'ensemble vous n'avez pas tort. L'histoire que je vais vous conter est certes très banale, mais elle vaut néanmoins son pesant d'or. Car dans ce récit pour chacun des protagonistes tout à un commencement comme la vie sur terre et autres. Si vous êtes un lecteur avisé et perspicace vous vous en rendrez compte tout de suite, parce que la rencontre de mes grands-parents est exactement le reflet d'un conte de fée. Elle m'est entièrement symbolique et si je peux pousser certains d'entre vous à en savoir plus sur le passé de ses grands-parents j'en serais fiers. Même si, et j'en suis persuadé, vous avez vu et revu les histoires de Walt Disney, celle-ci est bien différente, car dans un sens amusante.

« Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Duo ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait voir ni entendre personne. Il se sentait tellement seul. Il se roula en boule au pied de son lit et laissa frapper…une fois…deux fois…trois puis quatre et enfin le silence.

Vêtu d'une chemise de satin bleu pâle, il se remémorait son ancienne vie. Quand il jouait dans les champs avec ses frères et sœurs, quand il se baignait au lac avec sa famille ou encore quand il préparait le repas du soir avec sa mère. L'odeur du pain frais qui lui chatouillait les narines le matin ; il s'en souvenait encore comme si la chaleur de la mie l'enveloppait en ce moment même.

Seul dans cette immense chambre de pierres il ne cessa alors de se demander pourquoi lui, pourquoi lui ? Quand ses souvenirs revenaient au galop.

Ce terrible été, il s'en souvenait comme quelque chose qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Cet été la récolte avait été mauvaise et son père n'avait pu payer les impôts.

Ce jour-là le conseiller du roi était venu chez eux, accompagné de trois gardes royaux pour l'arrêter et l'emprisonner. Sa mère était en larmes ainsi que tous ses frères et sœurs. Duo était le plus âgé et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il savait que sa famille ne pourrait survivre sans leur père et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de prendre la place de celui-ci et d'accepter la requête du conseiller à savoir devenir le « compagnon » du roi en échange de la dette. Évidemment son père s'y opposa mais il n'en fit rien et décida malgré tout de partir au château.

Et cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il vivait au palais. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans il exécutait avec soin les responsabilités auxquelles un « compagnon » se devait de répondre. Il ne se plaignait jamais malgré la solitude et la souffrance qui lui tenaillaient les entrailles. Bien sûr la compagnie de ses servantes lui faisait grand bien, mais cela ne comblait pas le manque familial.

Étrangement même étant le « compagnon » du roi, Duo ne l'avait jamais vu. Pas une seule fois.

Le jour de leur union c'était déroulé sans lui. Il n'a jamais voulu le rencontrer et réciproquement, mais il avait néanmoins accepté de l'épouser.

Parfois, lorsqu'il est seul dans sa chambre, Duo pense à son mari. Il l'imagine, se demande à quoi ressemble le visage royal.

Il ne sait rien de son époux seulement qu'il règne avec une poigne de fer sur le pays. Il s'imagine alors un adolescent capricieux et gâté par ses défunts parents. Il en vient même à être jaloux de Rélena, la maîtresse du roi. Non pas parce qu'elle partage le lit de son époux mais parce qu'elle connaît son visage.

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Après quelques secondes de silence une petite voix s'éleva.

C'était celle de Quatre son serviteur.

Entre Quatre, c'est ouvert.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux azur se présenta alors dans la pièce les mains chargées d'un plateau de repas sur lequel il y avait du fromage, du pain, un potage encore fumant et du vin. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son souverain et lui tendit les mets. Mais Duo refusa. Il poussa alors un soupir et posa le repas sur une table basse.

Mon Seigneur, il faut manger. Autrement, vous deviendrez un véritable squelette.

Et alors ? N'en déplaise au roi il me laissera peut-être rentrer chez moi.

Hum ! Vous savez bien que c'est…

Impossible. Oui, je sais.

Un regard inquiet s'afficha soudain sur le visage d'ange de Quatre. Duo souri et tendit sa main vers le plateau de repas, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer l'inquiétude de son serviteur et ami en joie.

Quatre, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Bien sûr mon Seigneur, répondit-il en souriant.

Euh…Et bien c'est que je ne vous ai jamais demandé cela auparavant alors je…

Allez-y sans crainte, le rassura-t-il.

Bien. À quoi ressemble mon époux ? Vous savez que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré sauf peut-être sa maîtresse.

Oui. Et bien le roi est un jeune homme plein de vigueur et de force. Il a un sacré caractère comme son père et un délicieux visage comme sa mère.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun portrait à son effigie dans tout le palais ?

Simplement parce qu'il n'en veut pas.

Mais un souverain aussi dur et capricieux devrait…

Mon Seigneur, coupa doucement mais fermement l'adolescent, le roi n'est pas orgueilleux comme vous semblez l'imaginer. Même s'il est souverain d'un immense royaume il n'est pas aussi dur que vous le pensez. Il est très sensible.

Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors, les paysans le craignent-ils, s'emporta Duo.

Il se contente de poser son sceau sur les décrets que son conseiller lui donne. Peut-être est-il roi mais c'est encore un adolescent et il a autre chose en tête que son royaume, malheureusement.

Il est irresponsable. C'est pire.

Voyons mon Seigneur, le réprimanda sévèrement Quatre. Pas de propos désobligeant. Vous savez bien que pour gouverner entièrement sur le royaume il doit attendre d'être majeur.

Pardonnez-moi. Mais s'il était aussi sensible que vous le dite, il ne m'aurait pas séparé de ma famille. Pourquoi désirait-il autant m'épouser, alors qu'il à une maîtresse qui j'en suis certain prendrait ma place avec plaisir ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais rencontré ? Cela fait un an que je vis au château et je…

Dans très peu de temps vous aurez l'occasion de le lui demander mon Seigneur.

Comment ça, s'exclama Duo en sourcillant.

Et bien vous n'ignorez pas que dans quelque jour le roi célébrera son anniversaire et ce jour là vous le verrez.

Aussi abruptement ?

Oui, hélas. À moins qu'il ne se décide à vous rencontrer auparavant.

Ce qui ne risque pas de se produire à mon grand soulagement.

Qui sait, mon Seigneur ? Qui sait ?

Ces derniers mots firent frissonner Duo. Se pourrait-il que le roi souhaite vraiment la rencontrer ? Si, oui, pourquoi aussi tard ? Un an après leur union. Tellement de questions prenaient forme dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Des questions auxquelles seul son époux pouvait y répondre.

Quatre, je te ferais appeler à la fin de mon souper. J'aimerais rester seul un instant.

Bien Seigneur, à votre guise.

Le servant se leva et sortit en déposant un baiser sur la main du jeune « compagnon ».

Duo poussa le plateau de repas se leva et sortit sur son balcon. À cette heure tardive de la nuit le ciel était magnifique.

Seuls quelques rayons de lune perçaient à travers les branches des grands arbres qui entouraient le château.

C'est alors que perdu dans ses pensées il entendit du bruit venir de la sellerie. Il regarda dans la direction de celle-ci et vit un étrange cavalier en sortir avec le cheval du roi. Alarmé, il s'apprêta à alerter la garde mais revint sur ces pas.

Il n'en comprenait pas véritablement la raison, mais il ne les avertit pas.

Ne sachant que faire, il retourna sur son balcon et vit l'étrange cavalier sortir de l'enceinte du château par un passage secret. Poussé par une inexplicable pulsion ou simplement par la curiosité il se décida à le suivre. Que ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait rejoint le voleur ?

Il n'en savait rien ! Mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que sa vie manquait vraiment de piment et que pour rien au monde il ne laisserait passer cette occasion de s'amuser un peu. Peu importait que ce soit un leurre et que ce mystérieux cavalier le prenne en otage, de toutes les façons, il voulait sortir de ce château. Et puisque le roi se moquait de lui, il vit en ce cavalier un moyen de fuir cette vie morose.

Il n'eut pas le temps de changer d'habits. Il prit un vieux manteau de laine et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Heureusement il n'y avait aucun garde devant sa porte, il se faufila alors rapidement et sans bruit dans le long couloir qui menait au petit escalier qu'empruntaient les servantes pour aller à la cuisine. Son cœur battait la chamade mais c'était tellement excitant. Après avoir descendu en silence les dalles de pierres, il se retrouva dans la cuisine. Des voix le firent sursauter et il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une large colonne de pierre, celles en marbres étant à l'entrée du château. Il reconnu les voix de Quatre, et de Trowa le cuisinier.

Notre gentil Seigneur a-t-il mangé le souper que je lui ai préparé ? Demanda le cuisinier.

Je suis certain que non, répondit Quatre en soupirant. Comme à son habitude il a fait semblant de vouloir le manger mais il jettera sûrement le tout dans les gouttières du château avant de m'appeler et te complimenter sur ce délicieux repas !

Duo rougit. Quatre avait donc découvert son secret. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès du cuisinier pour avoir gaspillé autant de nourriture. Cependant il le ferait plus tard, une affaire plus urgente l'attendait.

Ha ! Ha ! Oui. Mais que peut-on faire ? Il se sent si seul. Et le roi lui accorde vraiment peut d'importance.

Je sais. Cependant il a su se faire aimer de tout le monde au château et il est vrai que depuis qu'il est là notre vie à bien changée.

Oui. Mais, hélas notre cher Duo est comme un oiseau en cage et un de ses jours il finira par s'envoler.

Ne parle pas de malheur, Trowa, s'emporta Quatre en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien je meurs de faim que nous as-tu préparé ?

De la volaille te conviendrait ?

Parfait.

À SUIVRE...

KKK : Bah... Vlà le premier chapitre qu'est fini !

Quatre : Je suis un serviteur --

Trowa : Je suis un cuisinier --

KKK : Ben, en fait je savais pas trop où vous placer et pi, Quatre tu gardes quand même le rôle de confident non ? Quant à toi Trowa on dit que la cuisine française est excellente, ça apporte une touche fantaisiste non ?

Quatre et Trowa : Mouais -- Pas très convaincant tout ça...

KKK : D'abord j'avais prévenu que c'était OOC et AU non ! Alors on ne discute pas !

Duo : Moi je sens que je vé bien l'aimer ton histoire

KKK : Parce que t'es marié avec Hee-chan hein ?

Duo : Viiiiiiii ! C'est trop beau ! Au moins comme ça on sait déjà où l'on va

KKK : T'aurais pas oublié un tout petit mini détail qui en à pas l'air mé qu'est important quand même ?

Duo, _qui cesse tout à coup de sourire et qui lance un regard mauvais à Heero _: ! C'est vrai ! Comment ça ce fait que t'as une maîtresse, en plus c'est l'autre machin là ! Hein ! Et paraît que vous faites des trucs cochons derrière mon dos, !

Heero : Duo chiri, ne me demande pas, c'est pas moi qui écrit...

Rélena : C'est qui l'autre machin ? !

Duo : A ton avis !

Rélena : Heero tu vas rester planter là ? Prend ma défense !

Duo : Si jamais tu fais ça, je te préviens que...

Heero, _qui se souvient soudain qu'il a quelque chose d'urgent à faire _: Bon bah... Je vais vous laisser hein !

Duo et Rélena : HEEEEEEE-CHAAAAANNNNNNN REVIENNNNTTTTTT...

Quatre : --« Tu sais K, t'aurais pu éviter de mettre Rélena...

KKK : Je pouvais pas ! Et pi je trouve que ça met du suspense dans la fic

Trowa : Ca la rend surtout bizarre... --

KKK : Tssk ! -- Mauvaises langues...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteuse : Triple K : La première fois

Base : Gundam

Genre : AU, Yaoï, Lime, OOC aussi je crois... J'avais d'abord pensé à un one-shot mais quand j'ai vu la taille je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine

Couple : Si je vous le dis ça ne sera pas amusant

Disclaimer : TT... Je crois que ça dis tout... (sauf la petite voix du début et de la fin elle est à moi !)

Note : Bon voilà un second chapitre J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, enfin... si vous avez aimé le premier bien sûr

LA PREMIERE FOIS 2 : La rencontre

Quatre et Trowa s'éloignèrent laissant le temps à Duo de sortir par la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver dans l'arrière-cour. À présent cela allait être plus difficile car il y avait des gardes un peu partout. Par chance ils avaient tous bu et semblaient êtres morts de fatigue. Il en profita alors pour se glisser derrière une pile de foins assez large pour qu'il puisse traverser la moitié de la cour. Malheureusement, présumant de sa chance un garde l'entendit et cria :

Halte ! Qui va là ?

Miaou…Imita-t-il.

Encore cette satanée bestiole ! Allez ouste ! Du vent !

Duo ferma les yeux et remercia le ciel de l'avoir aidé. Heureusement, la sellerie n'était plus très loin et les gardes semblaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Il pria le ciel et se lança à grande enjambée à l'intérieur.

Fantastique Il y était parvenue ! L'odeur des chevaux et du foin le rassurèrent. Il se dirigea alors vers sa jument et la sella en silence. Le cheval heureux de voir son maître frappa le sol de ses sabots.

Du calme Leïcha. Sinon tu vas nous faire prendre !

Le cheval ayant compris l'ordre se calma immédiatement.

C'est bien ! Tu es vraiment fantastique.

Après avoir sorti Leïcha de son box, ils se dirigèrent touts les deux vers le passage secret que le cavalier avait emprunté. Celui-ci menait à l'arrière du château où personne sauf les servants s'y aventuraient.

« Le voleur doit certainement être un servant. » Pensa-t-il.

Une chose était sûre, ce mystérieux voleur lui avait donné un merveilleux moyen de sortir en cachette du château. Duo monta sur sa jument car celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Le sentiment de peur qui lui nouait l'estomac fit bientôt place à une étrange sensation de bien être intense. Enfin libre ! Duo donna un coup de destrier à sa monture qui se lança au galop dans la mi-obscurité. Il ne faisait pas froid et le vent caressait le visage du jeune adolescent qui ce soir redevenait le petit paysan qu'il était.

Libre, heureux et insouciant. Mais l'image du cavalier lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela de ce pourquoi il était sorti. Après quelques instants de course il descendît de sa monture et posa sa main sur le sol boueux. La terre était fraîche et la sensation de saleté qu'elle procurait à Duo lui rappelait bien des souvenirs.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua des marques de sabots dans la boue. Sans doute celles du cavalier. Il remonta sur Leïcha et lui ordonna de suivre les traces. Quelques minutes plus tard les empreintes le conduisirent vers un petit étang où il s'arrêta avant de longer la berge. Duo descendit du cheval et suivit en silence les marques de sabots et celles du cavalier. C'est alors que quelques mètres plus loin il aperçut une silhouette. Elle était assise au bord de l'étang et laissait le cheval du roi s'abreuver. Étrange, puisque si c'était un voleur comme il se l'était imaginé, il ne prendrait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Prudemment Duo s'avança, mais la silhouette remarqua sa présence et se leva.

Qui va là ?

Euh…Je…je…

Répondez !

Duo ne savait que faire. Devait-il lui avouer son identité ou lui mentir ? Mais ses songes prirent apparemment trop de temps puisque le mystérieux cavalier était à présent devant lui.

C'était un jeune homme grand, séduisant et ses yeux bleu du large rendu presque métallique par les rayons de la lune, illuminaient son visage fin.

Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle Duo.

Et bien Duo, à présent va-t-en !

Il n'en est pas question ! De quel droit osez-vous vous adresser à moi de la sorte ?

Ah ! Et qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ?

Je suis…je suis quelqu'un qui peut vous faire emprisonner de suite si je le désire !

Très intéressant ! Ha ! Ha !

Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda-t-il intriguée.

Parce que moi aussi je peux le faire !

Comment ! S'exclama-t-il.

Comment allez-vous mon Seigneur ?

Quoi !

Soudain, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Duo. Ce mystérieux cavalier n'était pas un servant ce n'était autre que…

Le roi, souffla-t-il encore sous le choc.

Et oui !

Le visage de Duo blêmit. Quel idiot ! C'était logique ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé que cet étranger était le roi. Il avait pourtant pris son cheval.

Soudain le roi se pencha vers lui le saisissant par les épaules. Grand dieu ! Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser. Duo, effrayé, le repoussa.

Mais que faites-vous ?

Le roi ne peut-il pas saluer comme il convient son jeune époux ?

Lâchez-moi !

Étrange coïncidence ne trouvez-vous pas ? Dit-il.

Pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

Et bien, le fait que le hasard nous aient fait nous rencontrer de la sorte ! Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais encore vu le visage de mon époux. Et cela va sans dire que vous êtes très beau.

Sa voix était chaude et envoûtante.

Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui ne vouliez pas me voir.

C'est vrai. Je n'avais nullement envie de rencontrer la personne qui m'avait ainsi emprisonné.

Quoi ! Comment osez-vous ! C'est uniquement de votre faute si je suis votre époux ! Vous ne vouliez pas attendre que mon père rembourse sa dette et vous avez fait dire à votre conseiller de me prendre et de faire de moi votre « compagnon ». Alors que je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni le souhait d'ailleurs.

Ha ! Ha ! Mon cher Wufei a bien raison quand il me dit que vous êtes aussi gracieux que la lune mais plus irascible que le soleil.

Et vous Heero vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent immature !

Oui peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est manœuvré pour vous conduire au mariage, que je sache. Un simple paysan accédant au trône voilà le rêve de bien des jeunes personnes de votre genre. Vous me mesurez en fait à votre aune.

À mon aune ? Balbutia-t-il atterré.

Il ferma les yeux ? Ainsi c'était là ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui il l'avait délibérément piégé.

Il respira profondément. Jamais il ne pourrait admettre qu'il le jugeât de cette façon. En faisant un effort sur lui-même il se força au calme. Le Roi le rendait presque hystérique, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mettre en colère pour si peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester en face de cet impudent. Il monta alors à toute allure sur son cheval et l'éperonna vigoureusement.

Mais Heero comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire réagit en même temps et le suivi. Il aurait pu ne pas le faire mais il y était poussé. D'ailleurs l'idée que cet intrigant s'enfuis en le laissant sans explication n'avait pas pour effet d'arranger les choses.

Duo épousait les mouvements de l'animal lancé au grand galop. Ses cheveux que Quatre avait soigneusement nattés se défirent, s'éparpillant sur son dos.

Il entendait le bruit des sabots de son cheval et de celui de Heero, et les sentaient s'accorder avec les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Peu importait puisque déjà il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Il prit un tournant et sentit quelque chose d'anormal.

Là où un pont aurait du se trouver, il n'y avait plus rien. Il comprit qu'il n'avait que quelques instants pour se décider. De toute façon quoi qu'il fit, il était en danger. Son cheval allait si vite qu'il n'aurait pu l'arrêter aussi brusquement mais il avait tellement ralenti qu'il ne pourrait sauter la berge. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à sa monture. Faisant appel à toute son habileté de cavalier, il tira sur les rênes, s'affermit sur ses étriers et ferma les yeux. Il fallait que sa jument comprît que leur deux vies dépendaient de sa réaction. Et la jument réussi l'impossible.

Comme si elle avait exactement pénétrer les pensées de son maître, elle s'arrêta de justesse, dans un équilibre fragile, au bord même du ravin. Alors, avec une exclamation de joie Heero le dépassa et sauta l'obstacle. Et Duo ne fut pas peu surpris de le voir sauter de nouveau pour venir le rejoindre, joyeusement désinvolte.

Le cheval de Heero s'ébouriffa, piaffa et son maître accompagna ses mouvements de nervosité d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Duo senti la colère lui embraser la poitrine comme du métal en fusion. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé par ce grand rire sauvage qui le poussait à vouloir, lui aussi, traverser le ravin pour ne plus avoir à le supporter. Mais s'il trouvait du plaisir à se surpasser, il ne pouvait mettre délibérément en péril la vie de Leïcha, sa jument. Comment Heero osait-il, lui, prendre de tels risques avec son étalon ?

Heero s'approcha de lui, lentement au pas de sa monture. Sur son beau visage s'épanouissait un sourire triomphant qui augmenta la colère de Duo. Il s'arrêta, mit pied-à-terre et s'avança rapidement. Avant que Duo n'ait pu l'en empêcher il l'avait saisi à la taille et le faisait descendre de sa selle.

J'ai gagné, lui lança-t-il au visage.

Espèce d'imbécile heureux! Répondit-il en lui frappant la poitrine du poing.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, êtes-vous ulcéré d'avoir perdu la course, demanda-t-il avec une surprise sincère.

Per…perdu la course ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous avez délibérément risqué la vie de votre étalon et vous me demandez si je suis mécontent d'avoir perdu une course ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre ! D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que si vous avez sauté c'était pour me forcer à le faire. Pourquoi ? Pour vous débarrasser de moi ?

Heero lui lâcha la taille et recula comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

Sa surprise ne semblait pas être feinte.

Je ne savait pas que ce pont était détruit et je n'ai jamais voulu vous forcer à sauter. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas vous qui êtes parti le premier sans savoir où vous alliez ? De plus comment osez vous m'accuser d'une telle forfaiture ? Ce n'est pas moi qui agît malhonnêtement, c'est vous ! Vous qui ne vous intéressez qu'au trône et m'avez emprisonné par le mariage.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il le fixa avec détermination.

Je ne me suis pas conduit malhonnêtement ! Bêtement oui mais pas malhonnêtement ! Mon ancienne vie me convenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs la vie de château ne m'intéresse pas. Comment pouvez-vous penser que je me suis délibérément enchaîné à un homme qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de moi ?

Il continua une main posée sur le torse.

Me trouvez-vous laid au point qu'aucun autre jeune homme ne me désir ou ne veuille m'épouser ?

Heero l'observa un instant puis baissa les yeux. Lentement, il secoua la tête, semblant fixer sur le sol quelque chose qui n'y était pas.

Bien sûr que non.

Il releva la tête.

Mais même en étant aussi beau que vous, il n'en ait pas moins qu'un jeune homme de votre âge souhaite plus qu'une simple vie de paysan.

Jamais je ne me suis plaint de ma vie de paysan. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les lois qui régissent votre royaume et vous savez que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de vous épouser si je voulais sauver la vie de mon père. Même un roi ne peut contrevenir aux lois.

Et c'est là que le bât blesse. Pourquoi alors votre père n'a-t-il pas payé ses impôts ? Et voilà où nous en sommes pris au piège.

Le mot piège sonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Duo. Il s'en voulu d'être aussi sensible alors que Heero n'avait jamais dissimulé ses pensées. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Si vous vous intéressiez un temps soit peu aux affaires du royaume vous sauriez que la saison de l'été dernier était bien mauvaise pour les petites gens. Mais rien d'autre ne vous intéresse sauf peut-être les jambes de votre maîtresse !

Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

Mais Heero avait compris où il voulait en venir. Il se sentait rougir. Grand dieu ! Pour dissimuler son embarra, il releva la tête.

Mon Roi, je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je connaissais l'existence de votre maîtresse… enfin, de lady Rélena et je ne veux pas que vous vous mépreniez sur mon comportement.

Vous êtes jaloux ?

Non, mais puisque vous êtes mon époux, je me dois donc d'être honnête envers vous. Vous avez certes un visage charmant et j'aurais pu…hum…être comment dire ? Intéressé. Il est vrai que votre relation avec lady Rélena m'inspirait quelques sentiments de jalousie. Mais ce n'est guère à cause de vos ébats, simplement je me sentais frustré de n'avoir jamais vu le visage de mon époux.

Comme Heero ouvrait la bouche il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

Mais je dois avouer que votre attitude à mon égard a grandement changé le point de vue que j'avais sur la question. Vous êtes mal élevé, impérieux et arrogant. Si j'ai pu vous trouver quelques intérêts, il va sans dire que j'ai depuis perdu toutes mes illusions. Et soyez en rassuré vous ne m'inspirez plus rien. À votre guise donc d'agir comme vous le souhaitez.

Heero savait qu'il aurait du être soulagé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se sentit envahi d'une irritation qu'il expliquait d'autant moins que Duo et lui étaient désormais deux étrangers.

Subitement lui revint en mémoire le baiser qu'il voulut échanger avec lui. Ce n'était bien sûr, pas l'amour qui l'avait poussé à le prendre ainsi dans ses bras, plutôt un accès de tendresse.

Il tendit la main vers lui désireux d'effacer de sa mémoire ces événements troublants en lui montrant que seul son corps l'intéressait tout comme celui de n'importe quel autre corps aux charmes aussi prononcés.

Duo avait compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête et il voulu reculer mais sa jument lui faisait obstacle. Il tenta alors de lui résister quand il sentit sa main lui serrer fortement le poignet et l'attirer à lui.

Heero le prit dans ses bras et le fait de sentir Duo bouger en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte attisa encore plus son désir de lui prendre ce baiser.

Lorsque les lèvres de son époux prirent les siennes Duo poussa un soupir, qu'il regretta immédiatement, puisque cela le poussa à se presser encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il essaya encore une fois de se débattre puis se laissa aller.

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir et Heero réagit avec fièvre, le cœur battant habité par un violent désir, il approfondit son baiser.

Il abandonna ensuite les lèvres de Duo pour parcourir de baisers son cou blanc. Ne pouvant se retenir, il haletait s'agrippant plus énergiquement à lui.

Et la passion que le Roi sentait en l'autre accroissait la sienne. Heero se surprit à exiger tout ce que Duo interdisait.

Mais, soudain comme s'il avait reçu un coup brutal il se contracta et s'interrompit. Duo ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et le considéra. Le Roi voulut reprendre de nouveau le baiser mais avec un effort dont il ne se serait pas cru capable il retira ses mains du dos du jeune homme.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait seulement lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui, qu'il était comme tous les autres un corps à prendre. Et voilà que l'idée de lui donner du plaisir s'était imposé à son esprit, au point de lui faire oublier qui Duo était réellement, un intrigant.

Les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il le désirait, embarrassé et en colère contre lui-même il s'écarta de lui en poussant un grand éclat de rire.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Heero se moquait de lui. Il lui avait volé un baiser qu'il avait malgré lui aimé.

Un sentiment de frustration intense naquis dans son ventre et il se sentait honteux et stupide à la fois. Comment avait-il pu ne serais ce qu'un instant croire qu'il put être sincère ? Comment avait-il put croire que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose ? Pris d'un soudain accès de colère, il leva la main et le gifla royalement. Heero cessa aussitôt de rire.

Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Vous…vous osez me demander ce qui me prend ? Vous vous moquez de moi, vous m'avez embrassé de force et…

Et alors ? J'en ai le droit ! Je suis votre époux !

Peut-être ! Mais, vous n'êtes pas l'époux que je désirais et encore moins celui que j'espérais avoir ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile !

Heero resta bouche bée, quand il le vit remonter à cheval et partir au galop. Cette fois, il s'en voulu réellement de sa réaction. Les mots que Duo venait de prononcer semblaient être sincères. Et cette pensée lui fit terriblement mal au cœur.

Il voulut s'excuser mais ne le suivi pas. Il le regardait s'éloigner sur sa jument le cœur rempli de désarroi, mais songea-t-il, pas autant que le sien.

A SUIVRE...

KKK : Bah le second chapitre trop contente

Duo : Pourquoi je vouvoie mon Hee-Chan, c'est trop zarb --«

KKK : Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ! C'est AU et OOC ! Et pi c'est dans le ton de l'histoire alors fichez-moi la paixxxxxxxx !

Heero, qui frissonne : Bah... T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

KKK : Ca va faire deux jours que je suis debout sans dormir alors oui je suis un peu fatiguée...

Duo : Et vachement shootée au café dis donc O.o

Quatre : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te reposer un peu

KKK : J'ai po sommeille...

Heero : Faudrait que tu ailles dormir un peu...Ca améliorerait ton humeur --

KKK : Je sais, je sais...Mah ! De toute façon, même si j'essayais j'arriverais po --

Duo : Dis ?

KKK ; Hum ?

Duo : Pourquoi j'ai une jument ?

KKK : OUAHHHHHH j'pète les plombs !

Bah tite tout tite note laissez moi au moins une review please... bon ou mauvais j'attend vos coms merci...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteuse : Triple K : La première fois

Base : Gundam

Genre : AU, Yaoï, Lime, OOC aussi je crois... J'avais d'abord pensé à un one-shot mais quand j'ai vu la taille je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine

Couple : 1+2

Disclaimer : TT... Je crois que ça dis tout... (sauf la petite voix du début et de la fin elle est à moi !)

Note : Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ... euh... c'est tout bonne lecture laissez-moi une review merci...

LA PREMIERE FOIS 3 : Amours déçus

Tôt le matin, Duo entendit le chant des coqs signalant que les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition. Comme à son habitude il se leva, s'enveloppa de sa couverture et gagna le balcon de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vivait avec ses parents il adorait se lever avec le soleil et aller traire les vaches pour préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

Absurde, certes mais il s'en moquait.

Il vivait au château depuis un an et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de la lecture quant il ne s'occupait pas de diriger les servantes. Il avait grande envie de se laisser aller un peu.

Six jours s'étaient écoulés après la nuit de sa rencontre avec Heero, et il n'avait depuis revu son époux. Ce souvenir bien que douloureux brûlait encore ardemment au fond de lui. Puisque monsieur-son-époux ne se préoccupait guère de lui, il allait en faire autant.

Et puis n'était-il pas le « compagnon » du Roi ? Bien que ce rôle ne prévît aucunement de traire des vaches, il ne pu résister à cette envie tout comme un enfant face à une sucrerie.

Vêtu d'une veste simple au tissu fin et d'un pantalon dans le même genre, Duo s'arma d'un sceau et se dirigea vers la ferme du château. Son attitude ne passa guère inaperçue. À son passage tous les domestiques du château murmuraient et ne cachaient rien de leur surprise. C'est alors que Quatre apparu.

Mais mon Seigneur, que faites-vous donc de si bonne heure dans la cour du château habillé de la sorte et munie de ce sceau ?

Mon cher Quatre, je vais traire une vache. J'ai une grande envie de lait et j'aime me servir moi-même.

Mais enfin vous auriez pu me le demander. Ce n'est pas très convenable pour un Seigneur, voyons !

Je sais et je m'en moque !

Et que va penser le roi ?

Et bien s'il pense, faites lui savoir où je me trouve et qu'il me le dise en face. Quatre, s'il vous plaît, soyez gentils de me préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

Quatre secoua la tête. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Duo avait une idée en tête il était plus difficile de la lui retirer que de retirer une épine de la patte d'un lion.

Duo s'assit près d'une vache et posa le sceau sous l'animal. Puis il commença à traire. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Une multitude de souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Il sourit tristement car sa famille lui manquait. Mais les souvenirs de son enfance lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et il éclat d'un rire clair et joyeux.

Il se souvint de la première fois que son père lui avait appris à traire une vache. Il s'y était tellement mal pris que l'animal s'était enfui en beuglant et son père ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper l'avait chevauché pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes et avait fini sa folle course dans le petit étang de leur voisin. Cette scène se répéta plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse enfin rapporter la moitié d'un sceau de lait à la maison. Et pour célébrer cette «réussite » ils avaient en compagnie des voisins, organiser une grande fête et c'est du haut de ces dix ans qu'il eut le droit de se coucher avec le soleil.

Il songea tant et si bien que le sceau fini par se remplir. Satisfait de son ouvrage il se leva quand une voix le surprit. Il sursauta.

Que faites-vous là ?

Heero se tenait devant lui les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir ainsi, et étrangement Duo s'en satisfit. Il leva le menton bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par l'allure imposante de son mari.

Cela ne se voit-il donc pas ? Répondit-il.

Je le vois bien ! Mais sachez monsieur qu'un Seigneur de votre rang n'a pas à s'abaisser à ce genre de chose.

Pourquoi ? Traire une vache, vous semble-t-il être un acte méprisable ?

Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Et si vous vouliez du lait il suffisait de me le demander.

Heero se tu immédiatement. C'était absurde de lui avoir dit que pour du lait il fallait l'autorisation du roi. Mais Duo même s'il s'aperçut de son embarra n'en laissa rien paraître et le considéra sans laisser échapper une seule goutte de colère. Il s'adressa à lui du ton le plus froid et le plus détaché.

Mon roi, il faut que vous compreniez que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu vous demander votre avis. Nous ne nous voyons pour ainsi dire jamais. Cela fait plus d'un an que je vis ici et combien de fois nous sommes nous rencontrés ? Deux fois uniquement ! Vous n'avez pas seulement pris un repas avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée à Wickelord.

Heero pâlit. Il savait bien que Duo avait raison, mais étant trop fier pour l'avouer, il reprit.

Je suis roi et j'ai d'autres obligations. Que voulez-vous mes domaines ont besoin de moi !

Duo sourit et il prit la mouche car il ne se souvenait que trop bien des propos qu'il avait figurés sur sa relation avec lady Rélena. Et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Duo qui disait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé.

Puisque vous êtes si souvent retenu ailleurs, il me semble que je pourrais m'occuper. J'ai envie d'aider les servantes, n'est-ce pas mon droit de « compagnon » ?

Vous n'êtes pas dans votre droit quand vous faite des choses inconsidérées !

Je suis dans mon droit, répondit Duo en serrant lentement les poings, quand j'utilise mes mains. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit un acte inconsidéré puisque d'une part vous vous moquez bien de ce que je peux faire et d'autres part si vous n'avez jamais trais une vache ce n'est guère mon problème ! D'ailleurs depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ce que je fais ? C'est une nouveauté !

Heero vaincu, explosa soudainement.

Je m'intéresse à ce que vous faite car vous êtes le « compagnon » et moi le roi ! Que croyez-vous que les gens penseraient en sachant que mon époux trait des vaches ? Et puis qui vous autorise à prendre ma place, à vous conduire dans ce château comme chez vous ? Je suis ici chez moi et je décide ce qui me plaît, comme de vous interdire de recommencer un tel parjure pour des personnes de notre rang !

Il fut impossible à Duo de conserver plus longtemps son calme. Il savait que dans un sens Heero n'avait pas tord.

Mais cela ne lui accordait pas le droit de le condamner à l'oisiveté complète. Il s'occuperait de ce château comme un « compagnon » mais avant tout comme un homme. C'était son seul espoir d'avoir une vie supportable. Comment Heero pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'il allait encore rester dans sa chambre à attendre que le temps s'écoulât ?

Monsieur mon mari, il exclu que je me condamne à vivre jusqu'à ma mort dans un donjon comme une héroïne de contes de fées ! Même si je suis indésirable ici, je compte bien me rendre utile ! Et je suis autant décidée à le prouver que vous ne l'êtes à m'en dissuader. Je tiendrais avec respect mon rôle de « compagnons » mais notez que je tiendrais également et avec vigueur mon rôle de maître de maison. Quant au fait que vous êtes chez vous, vous avez raison mais je suis votre époux et de ce fait je suis également chez moi.

Comment osez-vous ? Gronda sourdement Heero.

J'ose dire les choses que vous auriez du entendre depuis longtemps. Je penses que vous avez quantité de qualités, seulement laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'y connaissez rien aux hommes parce que vous portez sur eux un regard dédaigneux et despotique. Et cette réflexion est d'autant plus désagréable pour moi qu'elle ne me profite pas.

Le menton levé, Duo lança à Heero un regard de défi. Puis pivota sur ses talons, pris son sceau de lait et sortit de l'enclos le laissant figé sur place.

En arrivant dans la grand-salle pour le dîner, Duo fut surpris de trouver Heero assis à table. Il était occupé à parler à Wufei son conseiller.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il vivait à Wickelord qu'il allait prendre son repas avec son époux. Il semblait être le seul à s'être aperçu de ce qu'il considérait comme une anomalie.

À quoi devait-il donc de trouver son mari à table ? Aux remarques qu'il lui avait faites le matin ? C'était peu probable. Il était payé pour savoir ce qu'il fallait penser de l'entêtement de cet adolescent et il préféra se garder d'interpréter trop vite ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

Sans se presser le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à la table principale, à côté de son mari, et il n'en parut pas surpris. Pourtant il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Les servantes commençaient à servir le repas et à la grande surprise de Duo lorsque qu'une servante pris le pichet de vin, Heero l'arrêta. Il se proposa de lui-même de lui remplir sa coupe. Malgré sa stupeur, il hocha la tête et acquiesça.

Le dîner se déroulait dans un silence de mort et Duo s'en fatigua presque. Heero ne cherchait pas à entretenir la conversation.

Il se contenta alors de lever la tête de son assiette et il croisa le regard de Wufei. Le conseiller du roi, malgré ce que l'on pouvait imaginer sur un garçon de ce rang, n'avait que dix sept ans et il avait grandit aux côtés de Heero.

Duo mourait d'ailleurs d'envie de lui demander comment était son époux quand il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune garçon. Il sourit intérieurement en imaginant Heero en culotte courte affrontant déjà son père du haut de ses dix ans. Il devait déjà avoir un sacré caractère de cochon. Là, il ne put se retenir et éclata d'un rire franc. Puis une fois le fou rire passé, il s'aperçut que Heero et Wufei le considéraient étrangement. Ils avaient tous deux cesser de manger et posaient sur lui un regard presque réprobateur, notamment son époux.

Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Demanda Heero.

Duo tenta de cacher son embarra puisque ce rire il ne l'avait pas voulut.

Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas. Je suis vraiment confus.

Et bien la prochaine fois tachez de ne plus nous déranger.

En quoi est-ce que je vous dérange puisque c'est la première fois que vous daignez prendre un repas avec moi ? De plus, le rire est naturel et si par un grand hasard j'ai au moins pu égailler ce dîner aussi monotone qu'un hiver glacial j'en suis ravi !

Mais, dans ce cas pouvons-nous connaître la raison de cette hilarité soudaine ? Fit Wufei une étrange lueur dans son regard ébène.

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent.

Euh…et bien, je…

Ne soyez pas si timide mon Seigneur. Insista-t-il.

De toute façon, cela n'était pas terrible de lui avouer qu'il songeait en fait à son époux en culotte courte. Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs songer à lui autrement ?

En fait, je pensais à mon époux.

Heero qui avait repris son repas faillit étouffer et toussa avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.

Que vous arrive-t-il mon roi ? S'enquit le conseiller.

Ri…rien, Wufei. J'ai seulement avalé de travers c'est tout.

Mon roi, continua Wufei un petit sourire aux lèvres, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans pareille état. C'est tout à fait normal que notre Seigneur pense à vous.

Wufei, fit Raynor le rouge aux joues, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas à cause de cela.

Bien mon roi.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit. Une servante venait de faire tomber un plat en argent. Heero inquiet commençait à se lever mais Duo posa une main sur la sienne et lui dit qu'il allait s'en charger. Sans en comprendre la raison il le laissa faire et resta assis à table. Il se contenta alors d'observer Duo dans ses fonctions de maître de maison. C'était la première fois qu'il le considérait ainsi, non pas comme un « compagnon » ou son époux mais comme l'homme qui dirigeait ses servantes.

Alors qu'une servante lui servait de nouveau du vin, Heero eut l'impression d'être bien, détendu et agréablement rassasié. Il regarda son époux qui demandait aux servantes de débarrasser la table et involontairement, un soupir de tristesse, mais avec une pointe presque indescriptible de désir lui échappa. Tournant la tête il remarqua que Wufei le considérait à son tour. Il s'en voulu d'être ainsi découvert. Pour se donner une contenance il avala une grande gorgée de vin. La voix de son conseiller interrompit le cours de ses réflexions.

Notre Seigneur est un jeune homme remarquable.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Wufei?

Il me semble qu'il a fait l'effort de ne pas vous harceler de questions mon roi. Surtout que c'est la première fois qu'il vous rencontre en une année.

C'est vrai que Wufei n'était pas au courant de leur escapade l'autre nuit. Et mieux valait-il qu'il ne le sache pas. Il lui avait toujours interdit de sortir comme un voleur le soir, ce n'était pas prudent selon lui. Dans un sens il avait raison mais Heero s'ennuyait tellement de ne pouvoir galoper seul et en paix qu'il n'avait pu trouver un autre moyen. Cependant…

Non ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Ce matin il était en train de traire une vache.

Ah oui ?

Ça n'a pas l'air de vous étonner grandement mon cher.

Non en effet. Cela me rappelle plutôt votre mère. Vous ne le savez pas mais, bien avant votre naissance elle aussi adorait traire les vaches. Et votre père trouvait cela amusant. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui a jamais reprocher son acte.

Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu, le faire dans ce cas ?

Simplement parce qu'elle a préféré s'occuper de votre éducation mon roi et moi je n'étais encore qu'une simple garçon d'écurie, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sans doute, mais mon époux est bien différent. Répondez-moi franchement Wufei. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui comme « compagnon » ? Et pas un autre jeune homme, plus calme, plus doux. Duo est aussi terrible qu'un taureau enragé.

Ha ! Ha ! Mon roi, pardonnez-moi ma franchise mais il vous ressemble. Et puis de tous les prétendants à prendre, il semblait être le meilleur parti pour vous. Saviez-vous qu'il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de son père.

Justement, il n'a eu aucune hésitation et pourquoi ? Pour accéder au trône.

Non, Votre Altesse.

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Et bien parce que j'étais là lorsqu'il a fait ses adieux à sa famille. Son cœur était déchiré de douleur et il pleurait abondamment. Il ne jouait en aucun cas la comédie. Au contraire, je pense qu'il se satisfaisait plus de sa vie de paysan que de celle qu'il a aujourd'hui. Notre Seigneur est bien plus fort et courageux qu'il n'en paraît, c'est pour cela que même si j'ai eu des remords de l'enlever ainsi de sa famille, il y a une chose au moins dont je suis certain c'est que Sir Duo est un jeune homme formidable. Et je crois, Votre Altesse que vous aussi vous vous en rendrez compte.

À ces mots, Heero ne su quoi répondre. Cependant…

Il y a un revers à la médaille. Il est obstiné et susceptible. Il s'oppose systématiquement à mes moindres volontés et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je suis le roi ici, et tout est de ma responsabilité. Objecta Heero le poing fermé.

Wufei se pris à rire et Heero ne s'en renfrogna que plus.

Tout comme il pense que tout est de la sienne ? N'oubliez pas que c'est le « compagnon » et par conséquent il peut lui aussi prendre des décisions. D'ailleurs il se contente je crois de faire uniquement ce qui lui paraît être le mieux. Comme de vous suivre lors de votre escapade de l'autre nuit.

Heero resta bouche bée. Il était au courant mais comment ?

Votre Altesse, je suis encore jeune c'est vrai, mais pas stupide conclut Wufei avec un haussement d'épaules. Sur ce, excusez-moi mon roi mais il faut que je prépare encore votre anniversaire de demain.

Wufei se leva et quitta la pièce. Troublé par les propos de son conseiller, Heero posa les yeux sur le jeune homme. Il suivait chaque geste de Duo, quand il rejetait en arrière la masse de ses cheveux bruns, riait doucement avec une servante rose de plaisir. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps parfait, que chaque mouvement en tendant le riche velours verts de ses vêtements, mettait en valeur. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Mais après tout, Wufei n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais c'était un jeune homme ébloui comme plus d'un certainement par le charme du « compagnon ».

Duo, à l'autre extrémité de la salle, était occupé à conseiller une servante sur la façon de nettoyer le plateau d'une table. Il le vit secouer la tête, prendre lui-même le chiffon pour terminer le travail. Le corps penché en avant, il frottait le bois tandis que le tissu de ses habits moulait étroitement ses formes. Heero sentit ses reins s'embraser. Il s'agita sur son siège. Dieu !qu'il était beau ainsi ! Inutile de le nier ! N'importe quel homme aurait été de son avis.

Mais lui n'était pas n'importe qu'elle homme. Il était son mari. Mais il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Wufei par exemple, qui semblait le comprendre parfaitement. Il s'en voulut d'oser soupçonner aussi bassement son conseiller et ami et chassa de son esprit cette pensée.

Mais il vit Wufei s'approcher lentement de Duo et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rit puis déposa furtivement un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

En proie à une colère indescriptible, Heero se leva brusquement de son siège et sortit de la sale, manquant de renverser quelques serviteurs.

Comment avait-il put ne serais ce qu'une seule fois faire confiance à ce garçon, qui au fond n'était qu'un intrigant comme il l'avait toujours pensée. En plus il s'amusait à corrompre son conseiller. Ne sachant que faire il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit appeler Lady Rélena.

Plusieurs fois au cours de cette soirée Duo avait senti posé sur lui le regard de Heero. Mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti aussi abruptement de la salle. Il semblait contrarié. Pourquoi ? Il en éprouva une espèce de frustration confuse qui lui donna envie de crier.

Que voulait-il de lui ? Le désirait-il ?

Non, bien évidemment. Duo ne pouvait se retenir de trouver offensant que Heero sembla lui préférer Rélena. Il se demandait en quoi cette jeune fille était plus intéressante que lui. Etait-elle plus belle, plus douce, plus attentive ?

C'était là de la pure jalousie de sa part et il s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Il savait que Heero ne pourrait l'aimer un jour. Les circonstances de leur mariage y feraient toujours obstacle. Sa fierté et sa liberté ne lui permettraient jamais de lui pardonner complètement ce qui était arrivé.

Duo continua d'agiter ces pensées pénibles quand il arriva devant la chambre de Heero. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention depuis son arrivée au château. Il voulut entrer mais s'en dissuada, avant qu'une chose n'attise sa curiosité. Des rires provenaient de la chambre de son époux. Le sien et celui d'une femme. Troublé et furieux à la fois, il poussa la porte et resta cloué sur place. Heero et Rélena se tenaient enlacés dans le lit.

Il ne put bouger une seule parcelle de son corps même si son esprit lui commandait le contraire.

Heero en s'apercevant de la présence de son époux s'éloigna vivement de Rélena. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte et malgré ses convictions sur le personnage qu'était Duo il s'en voulut qu'il le découvrit ainsi blotti dans les bras d'une autre.

Duo quant à lui, claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Heero n'hésita pas. Poussé par une force incontrôlable il se leva s'habilla et ordonna à Rélena de s'en aller. D'abord elle refusa mais Heero l'attrapa par le bras, lui tendit ses vêtements et lui ordonna de nouveau de partir. Frustrée Rélena sorti de la chambre en proférant des injures.

Heero quant à lui, se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Presque arrivé devant, il entendît des cris provenir de la pièce. Inquiet il déboula comme un animal enragé dans la chambre. Il vit alors Duo dans les bras de Rélena. En le voyant entré elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et l'appliqua sur la gorge de Duo.

Heero sentit de la colère lui embraser les reins.

Rélena, tonna-t-il, lâche ce poignard !

Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez qu'il te prenne à moi. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré tu ne cesse de parler de lui à longueur de temps. Mais à présent c'est fini mon amour, mon Heero, il ne nous dérangera plus. Ce soir c'est la fin du règne du « compagnon » et tu pourras enfin me demander en mariage.

Tu es folle Rélena. Jamais nous ne nous épouserons. Tu m'entends ? Je n'ai jamais laissé paraître que je désirais me marier avec toi. C'est toi qui a pris toute cette histoire à cœur.

Menteur. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Moi je t'aime Heero. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu couches avec moi uniquement pour oublier ce bâtard mais tu apprendras à m'aimer de gré ou de force. C'est lui qui t'a ensorcelé et je vais bientôt éliminer ce monstre.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de peur quant il sentit la lame acérée du poignard pressant sa gorge.

À la vue du danger Heero ne put se retenir et il bondit sur Rélena qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer son ouvrage. Il écarta Duo de l'étreinte de Rélena et appela la garde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Heero tenait fermement la jeune femme. Elle pleurait et hurlait en disant que Heero n'était pas lui-même et que Duo était un démon.

Le Roi ordonna aux gardes de jeter Rélena hors du château avec des provisions et de quoi boire pendant une semaine. Ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois le calme revenu Heero prit le poignard à terre et le déposa sur la commode de son époux.

Il chercha Duo du regard et sentit une brise fraîche sur son visage. Il vit que les rideaux du balcon étaient tirés. C'est là qu'il vît Duo prostré à terre enveloppant ses jambes de ses bras fins. Il tourna vers lui un regard empli de tristesse et de fureur.

Heero s'agenouilla près de lui et lorsqu'il voulut le touché il s'écarta brusquement, puis il se leva avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Que faites-vous ici, lança-t-il la voix emprunte de colère.

Je viens de vous sauver et vous me le demander encore ?

Bien sûr.

Comment osez-vous. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'élimine ce soir même, comme ça au moins je ne garderais pas au fond moi la vision d'horreur que j'ai eue tout à l'heure.

Et que dire de votre attitude avec mon conseiller ?

Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Si vous comprenez parfaitement. Je vous ai vu après l'heure du repas vous sembliez être très proche l'un de l'autre.

Quoi ? Un simple baiser vous a mis hors de vous ! Vous voulez vraiment connaître la raison pour laquelle je l'ai embrassé sur la joue ! Pour le remercier de me comprendre, ce que vous ne faites pas. Pour le remercier d'être attentif à mes besoins, ce que vous ne faites pas. Pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé à vous préparer une surprise pour vos dix-huit ans ! Et oui ! Cela vous étonne. Je voulais m'excuser et faire la paix avec vous. J'étais décidé à vous accepter tel que vous êtes et sans concession. Parce que vous ne l'avez probablement pas remarqué mais je vous aime ! Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi attiré par vous ? Vous êtes tellement aveuglé par votre fierté et vos désirs que vous ne me remarquiez même pas.

Heero resta bouche bée ne sachant que dire. Duo l'aimait vraiment et Wufei avait raison. Il avait fait une terrible erreur en se réconfortant dans les bras d'une autre. Et il s'en voulait tellement qu'il voulut hurler et le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il voulait tellement effacer l'année qu'il avait gaspillée en l'évitant, il aurait tellement voulut effacer de sa mémoire les derniers instants, qu'ils avaient connus pour tout recommencer à zéro et le rendre heureux dès le début. Mais il savait que tout cela était impossible.

Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche il leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

Allez-vous en Heero.

Duo, je…

Allez-vous-en !

Bien qu'il ne le voulût pas, il fit un énorme effort sur lui-même et sortit de la chambre.

Cette nuit là, ils eurent tous les deux du mal à dormir.

A SUIVRE ...

KKK : Je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup là je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre

Rélena : Dis donc t'as vu un peu le rôle que tu me donnes ! J'suis une sale garce à moitié folle !

KKK : désolée mais dans l'histoire de base, t'es pas très gentille... et puis j'avais personne d'autre sous la main...

Rélena : Quand même ! Maintenant on va croire que je suis méchante éè

KKK : Mé non, c une fanfic ya pas de raison

Duo : Elle a pas tort quand même ! Moi le shinigami tu me fais passer pour une poule mouillée !

KKK : --« Ben toi, dans l'histoire de base t'es une nana donc... et pi j'avais pas envie de réécrire cette partie, trop long !

Duo : Fainéante --

KKK : Bah... Au moins t'en es pas mort ça aurait pu être pire

Duo : Et sadique en plus --

KKK : C'est tout moi ça

Duo : En plus j'aime po du tout mais alors po du tout ce chapitre !

KKK : Parce que tu trouves ton chiri dans les bras d'une autre

Duo , qui passe en mode grands-yeux-pleins-de-larmes : Viiiiiiiiiiiii

KKK : Oh ! Mon Dudi adoré Je te promet que la suite sera plus prometteuse

Duo : Vré ?

KKK : Vré

Duo : Ze t'aime

KKK : Moi zaussi

Heero : Ne ? J'ai dû mal entendre là !

KKK : Non t'as très bien entendu

Duo : Ouh j'adore quand mon chiri il est jaloux

KKK : Moi aussi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteuse : Triple K : La première fois

Base : Gundam

Genre : AU, Yaoï, Lime, OOC aussi je crois... J'avais d'abord pensé à un one-shot mais quand j'ai vu la taille je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine

Couple : Toujours le même w

Disclaimer : TT... Je crois que ça dis tout... (sauf la petite voix du début et de la fin elle est à moi !)

LA PREMIERE FOIS 4 : Déclarations

C'était une magnifique journée. Tout le monde se pressait dans le jardin royal. Heero en compagnie de son conseiller et de quelques autres convives avait du mal à se concentrer. Il cherchait Duo du regard et s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir.

Puis c'est là qu'il le vit. Superbe dans un costume de velours améthyste, il s'avançait à travers la foule et riait. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à son époux et Heero en fut attristé même s'il comprenait sa réaction.

La fête se déroula sans le moindre incident et tout le monde fut heureux de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire au Roi.

Alors que tous les invités dont les villageois s'amusaient du spectacle organisé en l'honneur de Sa Majesté, Heero descendit de l'estrade et alla chercher Duo. Il était en grande discussion avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais parler à mon époux.

Duo tourna vers lui un regard étonné mais ne dit rien. Les trois autres sourirent au roi puis s'excusèrent et s'en allèrent.

Duo suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Qu'y a-t-il, votre altesse ? Le spectacle ne vous plaît pas ?

Si, mais j'ai une chose bien plus importante à faire.

Laquelle ?

Une chose toute simple. Prouvez que j'aime mon époux et mon Seigneur.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se laissa entraîner par Heero. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Heero l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Duo hésita à y entrer mais Heero posa sur lui un regard plein d'affection et de confiance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Duo s'évanouit presque tellement il était heureux.

Surprise, fit Heero.

À cet instant il su que Heero était l'homme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La famille entière de Duo se tenait devant lui et lui souriait.

Alors mon fils, fit son père, qu'attends-tu pour venir nous embrasser.

Papa, cria Duo en se jetant dans les bras de sa famille.

Il pleurait de joie. Il voulut se retourner et remercier Heero mais il était déjà parti.

Mon chéri, il faut que nous parlions. Dit sa mère.

Puis à l'adresse des autres elle leur demanda de sortir. Ils la boudèrent mais Duo leur promis de les retrouver plus tard. Une fois la petite famille partie sa mère l'enlaça tendrement.

Mon chéri si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué.

Vous aussi maman, vous m'avez manqué.

Ton père a pu payer toutes ses dettes et le roi nous à proposer de te laisser ta liberté, alors nous…

Ces mots firent jaillirent des étincelles de tristesse dans le ventre du jeune homme. Quelque temps auparavant il aurait accepté sans hésiter mais les sentiments tout neufs qu'il éprouvait pour Heero, l'en empêchaient. Il leva sur sa mère un regard attristé et confus. Comment lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas repartir vivre avec eux à cause de son amour pour Heero ?

Maman, je…

Nous avons refusé.

Quoi ?

Hum ! Son Altesse nous a parlé de vos relations. Il nous a tout raconté du début à la fin. Et nous savons qu'il t'aime sincèrement et que toi aussi tu l'aimes. De plus il nous a demandé ta main en bonne et due forme et ton père a accepté. Maintenant il faut que tu trouves dans ton cœur la force de lui pardonner ses erreurs car mon oisillon, je t'assure qu'il tient à toi et qu'il se repent de ses fautes. Il souffre de t'avoir fait du mal. Et pour se faire pardonner, il te laissera à ta guise venir nous rendre visite. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il a demandé à ton père de lui apprendre à traire une vache !

Maman, si tu savais comme je l'aime. Et je…

Cour le rejoindre mon enfant. Je crois que tu as toi aussi une surprise à lui offrir.

Merci maman.

Duo se leva et embrassa sa mère avant de courir dans la chambre de Heero.

Pendant ce temps le Roi fatigué espérait que Duo prendrait la bonne décision. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait ! Il entra dans sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver une baignoire posée près du feu. L'eau dont elle était remplie fumait encore. Il tourna la tête et vit une table soigneusement décorée avec du vin et un repas bien chaud dessus.

Trop épuisé pour chercher l'instigateur de cette agréable attention il entreprit de se déshabiller et bientôt il fut dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou. De plus un bon bain avant de retourner rejoindre les convives ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Wufei, pensant que c'était son conseiller, il y a un problème?

Aucun répondit la voix de Duo juste dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement. Il l'apaisa en posant une main sur son épaule.

Non Votre Altesse ne vous levez pas. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous.

Heero senti la peur et le désir l'envahir. Si Duo était là c'était qu'il avait accepté sa proposition. Mais attention peut-être étais ce aussi pour lui faire ses adieux.

Penchez-vous en avant que je puisse vous laver.

Heero s'exécuta.

Grand dieu ! Que ce jeune homme était beau !

Il versa de l'eau sur la tête de Heero et lava la lourde masse de ses cheveux, qu'il massa avec un plaisir emporté.

Jamais, il ne l'avait touché aussi intimement. Même quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Le jeune homme vigoureux et viril qui se tenait là était son époux. Il en avait presque du mal à le croire.

Duo se grisa du plaisir de le sentir ainsi nu et consentant sous ses doigts. Jamais il ne l'avait autant désiré. Il s'enduisit les mains de savon et les passa sur la peau de son dos. Heero s'immobilisa comme s'il attendait quelque chose qu'il n'osait réclamer. Lentement, avec une sensualité extrême, Duo continua de balader ses doigts sur ses épaules avant de descendre vers son torse. Il l'entendit gémir et cela attisa encore plus son désir. Duo n'en pouvait plus, guidé par son instinct il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Heero. Il la trouva si tendre et si brûlante qu'il ferma les yeux. Heero frissonna sous ce baiser et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom dans un soupir. En sentant la bouche de Duo courir sur son cou Heero su qu'il était perdu. Son corps tremblait d'appétit contenu. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et quand il voulut lui prendre un baiser il l'arrêta.

Non.

Pourquoi, demanda-t-il la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Parce qu'il y a encore le dîner. Je veux que cette soirée soit inoubliable mon Roi.

Il soupira frustré mais décida de laisser aller les choses selon les désirs de son époux. Lui aussi, malgré son impatience visible, il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même que tout soit parfait.

Prenant la serviette de bains que lui tendait son époux il sortit de la baignoire et se dirigea vers son lit. Gêné, il se retourna et vit que Duo ne le regardait pas. Il en fut presque attristé mais su que ce n'était que du respect. Il s'habilla en vitesse puis rejoignit la table. Il s'assit et fut surpris que Duo n'en fasse pas autant.

Mais il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il voulait simplement le servir. Duo se pencha pour lui servir un morceau de viande et ses cheveux glissèrent et tombant sur l'épaule de Heero. La peau de son époux exhalait un merveilleux parfum de rose et il eut envie de caresser ses cheveux, de les empoigner et de les enrouler sur sa main pour l'attirer à lui. Il dépensa des trésors de volonté pour se retenir. Mais un moment plus tard Duo se penchant de nouveau, il sentit son souffle chaud près de son oreille. Heero n'en pouvait plus.

Sa main puissante se referma sur celle de Duo et la porta à sa bouche. Il lécha ses doigts et les embrassa. Duo ne résista pas longtemps avant de fiévreusement se pencher pour lui murmurer :

Oh ! Mon chéri, j'ai faim de vos caresses.

Avec un soupir rauque Heero se leva précipitamment faisant choir la chaise sur le sol. Puis il prit la bouche de Duo et approfondit sans attendre son baiser.

La respiration plus rapide, Duo pencha la tête en arrière tandis que le Roi parcourait son cou de baiser incandescent. Quand les lèvres de Heero parvinrent jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise, il se raidit et enfouis les doigts dans ces cheveux bruns, accentuant davantage la pression de sa bouche sur sa peau. »

Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître la fin, car je suppose que votre esprit affûté imagine très bien la suite de l'histoire.

Pour ce qui est de la fin, comme tout conte de fées qui se respecte, «Ils s'aimèrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! »

Mais vous devez certainement vous demander ce que je viens faire là ? Il est vrai que c'est une assez bonne question, qui n'a qu'une réponse : « L'amour tout simplement ou peut-être l'adoption de ma mère » ! Mah, ça c'est une autre histoire encore

J'espère que cette courte nouvelle a aiguisé votre curiosité et que vous vous dépêcherez de rejoindre vos grands-parents, source de votre passé ! Il est évident que chacun n'a pas eut la même histoire et il est possible que ce soit exactement le contraire de ce que vous espériez. Cependant, sachez que connaître le passé, même s'il n'est pas glorieux pour les battants, ou féerique pour les romantiques, est toujours lucratif. Au moins, vous êtes certains de ne pas mourir ignare. Sans viser personne ou vous offenser bien sûr. Hélas, je sais que la majorité d'entre vous ne le ferez pas, soit parce qu'ils ont une longueur d'avance sur moi, soit parce qu'ils n'en ont pas envie. Après tout, chacun fait ce qu'il veut et mène sa vie comme il le souhaite. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à moi, de vous dicter votre conduite. Et bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire cette histoire.

FIN

KKK : ET VOILI-VOILOU G fini

Duo : Mah !

Heero : Mah !

KKK : -- Quoi ? Kes ki ya encore ?

Duo : Pourquoi t'as po fini ça en LEMON ?

Heero : C'était bien parti en plus

KKK : C'est juste pour dégoûter tout le monde

Duo : Bah C'est réussi --

KKK : Vi je sais trop contente de l'effet

Quatre et Trowa : Dis donc on apparaît po beaucoup nous éè

KKK : Je sais, mais j'y pouvais rien ! De toute façon dans la prochaine vous serrez en vedette

Quatre et Trowa : Vré ?

KKK : Vré et pi je vous adore tellement

Bah voilà Je sais les délires de fin craignent un peu beaucoup, mais il faut comprendre ! J'ai quand même passé deux jours sans dormir dessus et je suis crevée mais satisfaite

Heero : Je croyais que t'avais une histoire de base ?

KKK : Bah oui et alors ?

Heero : Deux jours pour du recopiage, c'est peu exagéré non ? --

KKK : Bon, ça va ! J'avoue ! J'ai pas dormi pendant deus jours, paske je surfais aussi sur le net ! et paske mes cops n'arrêtaient po de se connecter sur MSN, mé j'ai travaillé dessus quand même

Heero : Oué ! C'était trop bizarre mé c'était pas mal pour une débutante

KKK : Je rêve où c'est un compliment O.o

Heero : Tu rêves...

KKK : ...


End file.
